


Used

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A character study again, Gen, What I imagine could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: People are a hassle, that is the first rule.People can be used against you, that is the second rule.If one can't be applied, you could always trust the other to give you a reason to run.





	Used

    Soma Asman Kadar was not known for being subtle.

    He did not truly blame people for thinking in such ways. After all, he had never given them a reason to suspect about his thought process nor had he ever proven himself to other people. He had never seen it necessary. Regardless of what people thought of him, he was still their prince and, as such, he was still treated in a princely manner. Wasn't that what truly mattered? Let people assume what they assume. It was not like they were going to be acting on their assumptions anytime soon. He was quite happy with that arrangement in which there were no strings attached. At least, he had been.

    His thoughts began to change when Meena was thrown into his life.

    Meena had been nothing to him when they had first been introduced. Just another servant his family had hired. He would admit that she was very pretty. Although Soma did not know the details of what happened with a man and a woman, he knew that his older brothers would have been happier if they were given Meena instead. Tough luck. He could feel their glares already. It was something that made him smirk. His older brother were always going on and on about the fact that he was young, that he wasn't going to get a lick of their father’s fortune, that they were going to kill him when they got the chance. It felt good to be a source of jealousy for them. It felt good to have even the smallest bit of revenge.

    Though, when he thought about it, it would also be good to get some protection from them. Jealousy had a way of numbing the mind and calling the body to action, and he did not want to be killed just yet. When he thought about how his funeral would go, he couldn't even know for sure if his parents would remember his name. He refused to die before they knew full well who he was--Prince Soma Asman Kadar, their son. That had been the beginning of his search for a suitable bodyguard, though he began losing hope when the ones he found either turned out to be in their position with bribery rather than skills or just downright terrible company. Soma had never known that corruption had began spreading to the very root keeping the Palace folk alive. He wondered if it went as deep as the councils, though it was a foolish thought--of course it did. Corruption sought to destroy efficiently and silently, the whole Palace was swimming in its filth by now.

    Whatever, it wasn't like that was his problem to handle. But it would be a shame if Meena were to also submit to it.

    The thought made him sick.

    He didn't know how it had exactly happened but he had been getting the urge to show off to Meena, a servant girl who had been unceremoniously shoved into his room one day to be kept as property. And it should have stayed that way. Humans were fickle creatures when you began to know them, humans could be used against anyone if one was ruthless enough. Property was not like that. Property could always be replaced, it could never be fickle. With property, everything was clean and simple. But it hasn't stayed that way, Meena was slowly becoming human in his eyes, and he wanted so desperately to get her to be with him. His family and his people had abandoned him, he wanted to hold her tight before she could get away, too.

    He supposed that had been why he had gone to witness the execution of the man named Arshad. A man likened to a ferocious beast was kneeling on the ground, head down, looking so very human as the executioner told them the tale of his crimes.

    There it was. A man who had not come into his position with bribery, a man whose company would not bore him.

    “You there,” he called as he jumped up to the platform. He was known to be a reckless idiot, and he saw no need to prove anyone otherwise. “They say you are a beast that cannot be tamed.”

    “My prince!..” the executioner cautioned, making a move between Soma and Arshad. “This man is scheduled for execution!” Soma barely kept his temper at check. He bloody _knew_ , that was why he was here, for the gods’ sake! But, he was their prince. He supposed he could fulfill this wish. He took out his dagger and cut away the man’s noose and held it up with the braids he had also cut when they got in the way.

    “The man you were before is dead now,” Soma announced. He supposed he could have kept the braid intact, but where was the drama or fun in that? “You shall be reborn with a new name. Agni,” a name after the fierce flames, a name befitting a man such as he, “you may rise now.” He looked into Agni’s eyes and saw only devotion and tears in them. Soma knew he had done good.

    Agni had not disappointed, either. He was the best fighter in the Palace and the country. Soma had successfully tamed the beast so many had feared. However, Meena still only looked at him with careful duty rather than sincerity. What else could he do to win her over? What could he do to make her his friend? Perhaps offer her India itself by making himself in the position to rule? That was a long and hard road to walk. Not yet, he decided. But he was more than willing to do it if that was what it took.

    People could easily be used against you. That had been the lesson he remembered while in Earl Ciel Phantomhive’s hospitality. Both Agni and Meena had been used as weapons just for some damned curry, and then he, himself, had been used for some bloody warrant. He had to admit, though, that being used by Ciel felt better than being used by anyone else. Perhaps it was because Ciel made it perfectly clear who he was and what he was doing. Ciel never once fooled himself into thinking he was doing something noble or even respectable. It was certainly a far cry from honesty or decency, but it was something Soma respected nonetheless. He had lived in a world filled with so many white lies that Ciel’s filthy black paintings were a breath of fresh air to him.

    The more he discovered about Ciel, though, the more colours were added into the picture. It was a mess. The colours could not be identified anymore, no longer differing enough to be told apart, and it made Soma’s head spin. It was in a colour that could only be called a disastrous storm brewing in the perfect blue skies. Soma had worked hard to get these colours from him, harder than he had worked for anyoneone else. Ciel has always been worth every effort in his eyes. 

    No matter how many colours there were, though, there was no colour in there to signify weakness inside the boy.

    Not until now.

    The person who had introduced himself as Ciel was clutching himself as he hurled the meagre contents of his stomach. Soma grimaced at the smell of bile but did not walk away from the sight in front of him. The boy was shaking like a leaf about to fall off as he coughed and sputtered. Soma looked away from the boy for just a second to see the anguish on Tanaka’s face. He understood how Agni must have felt when forced to betray him a little better. His eyes went back to the boy.

    “We were happy,” the boy whispered, though his voice was heard much like a shout with how quiet the room had gotten. That was what finally broke Soma. He stood up from where he had been keeping the boy’s hair away from his face and marched towards the door with a clear goal in mind. “No, Soma, stop!” the boy cried out, his voice hoarse. “Please stop! _Please_ …”

    Soma looked back only when he had one hand on the handle of the door. The boy was looking up at him. Spit was running down his chin and mixing with his tears and snot, a sight that should have disgusted him. The only thing he could think was how _beautiful_ the boy looked. “Why?” Soma’s voice was cold. He did not sound like himself. The boy flinched at his tone and Soma felt another piece of his heart break.

    “I…” The boy paused. He seemed to be trying to think of a reason as well. “I _know_ him. He _has_ to have a reason for this. He _has_ to be able to explain himself.” He seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Soma. At last, he gave up. His shoulders fell. “We have already lost so much, Soma. My parents, the brother I once loved, _Agni_. We can't lose you. _Please_. I can't lose you, too. I can’t lose another brother. Once you kill, Soma, you also kill yourself along the way. Let _me_ take his life.” The boy was hyperventilating at this point. He was begging for Soma to come back.

    He had never thought Ciel Phantomhive even knew how to beg.

    “It will be alright, Ciel,” Soma said with a comforting smile. “It will be over before you even know it.” After this, he was going to show the boy what having a family truly meant. After this, they were going to have a happy ending where they wouldn't be used against each other anymore. He opened the door and gently closed it,  _locked_ it, behind him.

    Ciel’s blood curdling screams echoed in the halls of the manor for the duration of the night. 


End file.
